The last three chapters of cruddy pills
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: For somereason it won't let me update cruddy pills so I'm posting the final chapters here
1. Chapter 1

If anyone actually reads this story that I really thought I had seen the last of then you can thank Littlemissfg for making me update this.

Sorry I flipped out before, I told you my dog died and I was just upset but I will finish this story in a few more chapters.

You may have noticed I changed my story description, fits now right?

I don't own KND

"Oh he'll get over it" KNDFANGIRL reassured her "You gotta come check out the nursery!"

"Nursery?" Kuki leaped outta bed and followed her to the rooms

"Oh my monkeys!" Kuki shouted looking around the fantastic room

"like it?" Patton asked

" I love it, how did you guys do it?"

"Hard work" Hoagie said holding up a hammer

"we're going next door to meet Wally about setting up a Nursery for Abby, bye" Hoagie said as the guys left the room

"Oh and the fans did the room across the hall, if you want to check it out" Nigel suggested

Kuki walked slowly to the room, wondering about the how much damage there could be to the room. She was surprised to see it was even better than the boy's room.

"Whoa" Kuki said

"That's not all!" KNDFANGIRL shouted, there's something in the crib, Kuki walked over to the crib and a fan jumped out.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kuki screamed in horror, you don't see that everyday

"Hey, I'm littlemissfg"

"uh hey? Why is she here?" Kuki asked

"I saw her walking down the street and thought, hey what's better than having someone hide in your friend's baby's crib and scare the living day lights out them?"

"There are a lot of fans in this story" RoseAerin commented

"story?" Kuki asked

"She's on to us!" Kikipalmer21 shouted running out of the room.

"Well go get a sleeping bag and set it up in KNDFANGIRL's room" Kuki instructed and littlemissfg ran out of the room.

"is Wally okay with this many fans living here?" KNDFANGIRL asked

"It's only temporary, until the babies come" Kuki said "After that he might have a problem…"

Two months later…..

At the Gilligan's house…

"okay truth or dare Patton" Hoagie snickered

"dare, why are we playing truth or dare?" Patton asked

"cause, now I dare you to call Fanny and tell her you want another kid"

"WHAT! She'll bite my head off, the one we have was an accident" (a/n I wrote this a while back so I have no idea how many kids they have, If you remember please tell me)

"So?" Wally asked "don't be chicken, Patton"

"Fine!" Patton groaned pulling out his cell phone "Hello? Fanny? Yeah hey…uh I was thinking…we should have another kid…." Suddenly Patton's eyes got really, extra wide and he hung up without saying another word

"What did she say?" Nigel asked

"She's pregnant"

"She is?" the rest of the guys exclaimed

"No of course she isn't! She's coming over here to kick my butt" Patton bolted for the door.

"Patton!" Fanny yelled blocking his exit "You never call me and say that! You want to give me a heart attack!"

"It was a joke?" Patton shrugged and she chased him home.

"That was weird…" Nigel said "Wally truth or dare"

"Uh…truth?" it has been safe for Wally to pick truth since he married Kuki and all

"Do you want to babies to be a boy or girl?"

"uh…Boys cause then I'll have a reason to get rid of those cruddy rainbow dorkies"

"So you and Kuki are never having any more kids after the twins?" Nigel asked

"Oh no way in hell" Nigel and Hoagie had tried to stop Wally from answering but he didn't notice and dug his own grave

"I don't think you should talk to your friends about something you and I never talked about" Kuki exclaimed from behind him, they had been sitting on the floor in the nursery where the Tommy won't bother them.

"Kooks I was just-"

Kuki walked out, going back home

Wally followed her.

"Ya know Wally!" She yelled standing on their front porch

"I don't know, what?"

"i…..I…i…." Kuki gave a sick look

"You what?" Wally asked annoyed

"I think I'm going into Labor…." She yelled freaking out

And that is where I'm ending it for today

I need 4 reviews to update

Abby and Hoagie fluff is going to be in the next chapter

So…review and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just noticed that I asked for four reviews to update this and I got six…**

**Wally: You only need like twelve more**

**Me: Oi.**

**I don't own anything.**

"Kuki this is no time for jokes!"

"I'm not joking!"

"GET HER INSIDE!" KNDFANGIRL yelled as Kikipalmer21, RoseAerin, and Littlemissfg grabbed Kuki and brought her inside the house.

Wally followed behind the girls to the living room where Kuki was stretched out on the couch. The girls were searching the house for supplies.

"I need towels!" KNDFANGIRL exclaimed.

"You're going to deliver my kids?" wally asked.

"Ha, Ha!" KNDFANGIRL laughed until she almost passed out, "no."

"Oh good," Wally sighed. KNDFANGIRL handed him a towel

"You are."

"Me?" Wally asked, his eyes the size of tree houses and his heart pounding. "I can't."

"You expect me to?" KNDFANGIRL asked, "I'm just a kid."

"You're a cruddy teenager!"

"Look call your mom or something," KNDFANGIRL said as her and the other fan girls headed to the kitchen to wait.

"My mom is out of town!"

"The call someone else!" She threw the phone at him.

**Ring**

"Hello?"

"Hey Fanny, how do you deliver a baby?"

**Boop.**

"She hung up!" no one could hear him, except of course Kuki who was pretty silent between contractions.

It was up to Wally.

…Too bad Wally passed out.

"Oi!" KNDFANGIRL exclaimed as she picked up the phone off the floor, next to Wally, and called someone who knew could help.

"Where's the new equipment?" Patton asked, still being an artic training guy at heart, he opened the door so fast you didn't see it coming. It only took him a second to realize what was going on.

"I'm out!" Patton exclaimed heading for the door.

The four fans jumped from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"Wally?" A voice whispered into his ear, "Wallabee its time for breakfast!"

"I like pancakes mom," Wally whispered, when he opened his eyes he was greeted to the startling close up RoseAerin in his face, "Ahhh!"

He was probably going to yell something about them interrupting the best nap of his entire life, but he didn't. The image of his wife holding two little babies in each of her arms distracted him.

Kuki smiled at him.

"How?" Wally asked, "You?" He pointed to KNDFANGIRL

"No it was him!" Kikipalmer21 pointed to Patton, who was dressed in ripped close and unruly hair.

"Littlemissfg bit me!"

"I had to do it," she laughed.

Wally picked up the baby wrapped in a blue blanket while his wife held the one wrapped in pink.

**What will happen in the last chapter? Will Ace return for one last chance at Kuki, Will Hoagie finally move out of his parent's house?**

**Hoagie: Hey!**

**Wally: Wait….Where they boys or girls?**

**Abby: *hits Wally with her hat* A blue blanket means a boy and a pink means a girl**

**Wally: but it was both….**

**Me: *palmface***

**Just review…..**

**Contest!**

**I need to write a short story for the school newspaper, if you can think of a good one then leave it in the reviews and if you win I'll update one story of your choice.**

**If your ideas really good I might even turn it into a one shot on FF.**


End file.
